One or more devices can connect in a wireless local area network (“WLAN”) using the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers 802.11 standard. The 802.11 standard provides a physical layer protocol that can be used to transmit physical bits of information across a wireless interface of the 802.11 WLAN. The 802.11 standard also provides a MAC sub-layer format, which can be used to format bits of information into packets of data. The formatted MAC sub-layer packets can then be transmitted to other devices on the 802.11 WLAN using the physical layer protocol.
Using the 802.11 standard, two or more devices can wirelessly connect with each other and exchange data. In an ad-hoc configuration, the wireless devices can exchange data directly with other wireless devices on the 802.11 WLAN. In a basic service set configuration, an access point can serve as an intermediary for communication between devices on the 802.11 WLAN. Thus, a device sends a packet to the access point, which then relays the packet to its intended destination device.
The access point can also be used to provide connectivity to other networks. For example, the access point can connect over a wired link to another access point. This configuration, which is termed an extended service set, links two or more basic service sets. In this configuration, a device in one basic service set can exchange data with a device in another basic service set.
In another example, the access point connects via a wired link to another network, such as the Internet. Using this connectivity, a device on the 802.11 WLAN can exchange data with a device on the other connected network, such as the Internet. While this configuration allows for increased access by devices on the 802.11 WLAN, it has several disadvantages.
In one example of a disadvantage, the wired link to the other network limits the mobility of the 802.11 WLAN. The 802.11 WLAN is confined to a fixed location by the wired connection and cannot be easily moved without rewiring the connection to the access point. In another example of a disadvantage, the wired connection to another network increases the difficulty of setting-up an 802.11 WLAN. In order to set-up the 802.11 WLAN, the access point's location must be known. Then, the wired link can be installed at the access point's location. Installing a wired connection can include running cabling to the location of the access point, which can be expensive and time-consuming.
Therefore, there exists a need for a better way to connect an access point in an 802.11 WLAN with other networks.